A Chain Of Changes For Tecna Part 2
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Go back six years in the lives of Tecna & Timmy during the first day back at school after the Day of the Triton holiday season, read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Mainframe Boy Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, Winx Club is a copyright of Iginio Straffi.**

** Mainframe Boy Part 1**

** One winter morning in January after the Day of Beginnings, Trenton Lee Data went into Timmy Connection's bedroom.**

** "Timmy, hey! Timmy," the young Prince of Zenith called. "it's time to get up, you will be **_**late**_** for your first day in fifth grade at Zenith Elementary School."**

** Timmy opened his eyes, "Oh great." Timmy groaned irritably, putting his eyeglasses on.**

** "What's the matter, Timmy?" Trenton Lee asked.**

** "Tecna told me about your school and she told me that there are bullies around **_**every single**_** corner!" Timmy explained grabbing a fresh pair of underpants, a fresh pair of pants, a fresh shirt, a fresh pair of socks, and his new sneakers from his wardrobe.**

** "Yeah, there are bullies," Trenton Lee told Timmy honestly. "but there really is no need to worry."**

** "No need to worry," Timmy exclaimed. "just how can you say that, Trenton Lee?"**

** A few hours later, Timmy ran into two **_**huge**_** boys who looked to be about his age and grade level.**

** "Give us your lunch money!" one of the boys demanded Timmy harshly.**

** Timmy checked his coat pockets, "So sorry, but I **_**brought**_** my lunch today." he said to the boys.**

** The second of the two boys walked over to Timmy with huge booming steps.**

** "Then," the second boy said to Timmy. "we will take your lunch, Mainframe Boy!"**

** The first boy grabbed Timmy's lunch, while the second boy jammed Timmy right into his new locker.**

** "See you later, Mainframe Boy!" the first boy laughed in Timmy's face.**

** The two huge boys just left Timmy in his locker without his lunch.**


	2. Mainframe Boy Part 2

**Mainframe Boy Part 2**

**A few moments later, Kimberly Connection, Timmy's twin sister came over to Timmy's locker and opened it, "Are you all right, Timmy?" she asked.**

**"No, Kimmy, I am not okay," Timmy exclaimed. "two bullies jumped me, took my lunch, then, they jammed me into my locker!"**

**"Don't worry about that right now, Timmy," Kimberly said gently. "because we are late for class!"**

**Timmy put his glasses on and brushed himself off, "I'm ready whenever you are, Kimmy." he said.**

**Over in Tecna & Trenton Lee's fourth grade classroom, Mr. Component was taking roll call.**

**"Miss Tecna Data?" Mr. Component asked.**

**"Here." Tecna answered.**

**"Miss Tecla Data?" Mr. Component asked.**

**"Here." Tecla answered.**

**While Mr. Component continued roll call, all Tecna could think about was how Timmy was doing during his first day of school.**


	3. Mainframe Boy Part 3

**Mainframe Boy Part 3**

**A few moments later in the fifth grade classroom that Timmy Kimberly were assigned to, Miss Binary was getting quite impatient with her two newest students.**

**"Where are they?" Miss Binary asked impatiently.**

**"Where are who, Miss Binary?" a safety patroller named Archibald Macintosh, who was also Reginald's older brother asked.**

**"Where are Miss and Mr. Connection, your newest classmates?" Miss Binary asked impatiently**

**Suddenly, Kimberly and Timothy ran into the classroom, they were both out of breath.**

**"I'm so sorry that Kimmy and I are late, Miss Binary." Timmy panted breathlessly. **

**"Quite all right, Mr. Connection," Miss Binary said. "now will both you and Miss Connection please take your assigned seats?"**

**Kimmy and Timmy went to their assigned seats and sat down.**

**When Timmy looked across the classroom, he saw the gruesome face of the huge boy who had jammed him into his locker and he ****_immediately_**** turned green and wanted to vomit**


	4. A Threatening Message

** A Threatening Message**

** "Hello again," the boy said threateningly. "Mainframe Boy!"**

** Timmy just gulped nervously.**

** "Miss Binary," Timmy asked. "may I go to the infirmary please?"**

** Miss Binary turned from the blackboard to face Timmy.**

** "But of course, Mr. Connection," Miss Binary said to Timmy. "why do you ask?"**

** "I feel queasy, Ma'am," Timmy answered. "**_**tremendously**_** queasy!"**

** Timmy walked past the huge boy who made him feel sick due to fear, making his way to Miss Binary's desk.**

** "You will be dead meat soon enough, Mainframe Boy!" the boy said roughly.**

** Timmy gulped nervously.**

** "That is quite enough, Paul," Miss Binary said sternly. "now, come along, Timothy, I will walk you to the infirmary."**


	5. Tecna's Generous Offer

** Tecna's Generous Offer**

** "Thank you, Miss Binary." Timmy said gratefully.**

** Once walking through the long hallways of Zenith Elementary, Miss Binary & Timmy saw Tecna coming out of her own classroom with a computerized hall pass in her left hand.**

** "Good morning, Princess Tecna." Miss Binary said.**

** "Good morning, Miss Binary," Tecna said. "what are you doing?"**

** "I am simply taking Timmy here to the infirmary." Miss Binary answered Tecna.**

** "Why don't you let me take him to the hospital wing," Tecna asked Miss Binary. "besides, I have to use the little girl's room anyway."**

** "Thank you, Tecna," Timmy said. "you are such a good friend."**


	6. Off To The Infirmary Part 1

** Off To The Infirmary Part 1**

** A few moments later, Tecna & Timmy stopped at the lavatories on their way to the infirmary so that Tecna could use the bathroom and Timmy could get a drink of water from the water fountain that was located in between the girls' lavatory and the boys' lavatory.**

** Timmy heard the sound of flushing from the girls' lavatory.**

** Tecna came out of the girls' lavatory.**

** "I'm finished in the bathroom, Timmy." Tecna said.**

** Timmy covered his mouth with his right hand.**

** "That's good," Timmy said to Tecna, his right hand still over his mouth. "because we really need to go straight to the infirmary!"**


	7. Off To The Infirmary Part 2

** Off To The Infirmary Part 2**

** "Okay!" Tecna said.**

** Tecna & Timmy raced off to the infirmary as fast as their legs could possibly carry them.**

** Timmy was turning greener & greener by the minute as he ran with Tecna by his side.**

** When the twosome reached the infirmary, Tecna knocked on the door.**

** One of the Zenith Elementary School doctors, a woman who had moved to Zenith from Linphea named Lilac Forest had opened the door.**

** "Princess Tecna," Lilac asked. "are you feeling all right?"**

** "I'm fine, Dr. Forest," Tecna answered. "but my friend, Timmy is another story entirely."**


	8. Off To The Infirmary Part 3

** Off To The Infirmary Part 3**

** "Why? What's wrong with him?" Lilac asked Tecna.**

** The Princess of Zenith released her grip upon Timmy's hand.**

** "I don't feel too well, Ma'am." Timmy answered Lilac, nearly dropping.**

** Lilac felt Timmy's forehead.**

** "You do feel a bit warm." Lilac said to Timmy.**

** A male nurse named Tony Mainframe was bringing out a bedpan for a little kindergartner who had broken her leg after jumping off the swings at recess a few days ago.**

** "Oh my gosh," Nurse Mainframe asked, looking at Timmy. "what happened to you?"**

** Tecna stepped back as Timmy vomited upon the floor of the school's infirmary.**


	9. Sick Period Timmy

** Sick Period Timmy**

** "I don't feel too well." Timmy told Nurse Mainframe honestly.**

** "I can see that." Nurse Mainframe said to Timmy with a laugh.**

** Doctor Forest came up to Timmy as Nurse Mainframe began to mop up the area where Timmy had just vomited.**

** "Here now, Young Man, let's get you settled in." Dr. Forest said to Timmy.**

** "Thank you." Timmy said to Dr. Forest & Nurse Mainframe as they led him to an empty hospital bed.**

** "Princess Tecna," Dr. Forest said. "maybe you should return to class."**

** Tecna looked at her digital watch, "Oh my gosh! You're right! I'm late!" she exclaimed.**

** Tecna raced back to her classroom.**

** "I'll write an excuse note for your teacher." Dr. Forest said to Timmy gently.**

** "Thank you, Dr. Forest." Timmy said, climbing into the empty bed.**

** Dr. Forest sat at one of the hospital wing's many computers and typed up the excuse note for Timmy.**

** Over in Miss Binary's classroom, Miss Binary received the email on her own computer.**

** "What is it, Miss Binary?" Kimberly asked.**

** "I just got an email from the hospital wing." Miss Binary answered Kimberly.**

** "What does the email say, Miss Binary?" Kimmy asked.**

** Miss Binary cleared her throat and began to read the email from Dr. Forest concerning Timmy aloud.**


	10. The Escuse Note

** The Escuse Note**

** Miss Binary: **_**Dear Miss Binary**_**,**

_**Your student, Timothy Connection**_**, **_**is sick and he has to stay in the hospital wing until recess**_**.**

_**I am going to tell his parents about him being sick today**_**.**

_**Sincerely yours**_**,**

_**Dr**_**. **_**Lilac Forest**_**.**

** "Timmy will have to stay in the hospital wing until recess," Kimmy said. "Mom & Dad are **_**not**_** going to like hearing about **_**that**_** tonight!"**

** That day at recess on the playground, the same two fifth grade bullies who had swiped Timmy's lunch and jammed him into his locker that same morning had cornered both him & Tecna.**


	11. The Frightening Email Part 1

** The Frightening Email Part 1**

** "You two are dead meat now!" Paul said to Tecna & Timmy as he and his equally obese friend ganged up on the smaller twosome.**

** "What should we do, Tecna," Timmy asked nervously. "oh! What should we do?"**

** "Mr. Component! Miss Binary! Help us, **_**please**_**!" Tecna yelled out in fear.**

** Mr. Component & Miss Binary ran to the scene as the bullies prepared to run.**

** "Not so fast, Brett & Paul!" Miss Binary exclaimed.**

** "You two will get detention for four months!" Mr. Component scolded the boys.**

** The boys then ran off.**

** Over at the palace, Tecna's & Timmy's parents got an **_**extremely**_** frightening email.**


	12. The Frightening Email Part 2

**The Frightening Email Part 2**

**"Oh my gosh!" Magnethia exclaimed.**

**"What is it, your majesty, what is it?" Keziah Connection asked Magnethia.**

**The queen then read the email.**

**Magnethia: ****_To the parents of Tecna Data & Timothy Connection_****,**

**_Your children_****, ****_Timothy & Tecna_****, ****_have been getting bullied by other students who were much bigger than they are_****.**

**_We are going to tell every student_****'****_s parents about the bullying_****.**

**_Sincerely yours_****,**

**_Mr_****. ****_Component & Miss Binary_****.**

**"Oh my gosh! It can't be true!" Electronio shouted.**

**"Your majesty," Tobiah Connection asked Electronio. "what's the matter?"**

**"Don't you see, Tobiah," Electronio reminded. "our children have been being bullied at school this whole time!"**


	13. The Frightening Email Part 3

**The Frightening Email Part 3**

**"What must we do, Electronio Darling, what must we do?" Magnethia asked.**

**The King of Zenith just looked at his loving wife and sighed sadly.**

**"We must go to our children's school right away." Electronio answered Magnethia.**

**"Okay." the Queen of Zenith said.**

**Back at Zenith Elementary, Timmy & Tecna were at the water fountain after recess.**

**A brown haired brown eyed boy wearing an orange safety patrol vest tapped Tecna on the shoulder.**

**"Excuse me, Sweetie," the boy said to Tecna. "but I'm totally thirsty, may I please go ahead of you?"**

**Tecna stepped aside.**

**"But of course you may!" Tecna said to the boy.**

**The boy went in front of Tecna to get a drink from the water fountain.**

**"**_**M**__**ā**_**! **_**Arigatōgozaimashita**_**! **_**Arigatōgozaimashita**_**!" the boy exclaimed in a language that Tecna herself recognized.**

**Tecna could not believe what she heard.**

**"I do not believe this," Tecna asked in surprise. "how do you know Japanese?"**


	14. Tecna Meets Archie

** Tecna Meets Archie**

** "Just like the Queen of Zenith, my mother & father have also come from Melody." the boy answered Tecna.**

** "My name is Princess Tecna of Zenith," Tecna said. "what is yours?"**

** "Nice to meet you, Princess Tecna of Zenith," Archibald said. "Archibald Macintosh but my friends call me Archie."**

** "Oh, please," Tecna said to Archie. "just call me Tecna."**

** "Tecna," Archie said. "I like it!"**

** Suddenly, Brett showed up **_**without**_** Paul by his side.**

** "Where do you think you are going, Macintosh," Brett asked Archibald. "you owe me some money!"**

** Now, Archie knew he was in deep trouble.**

** Tecna & Timmy began to come to their newest friend's rescue.**

** "Archie doesn't owe you **_**one cent**_**!" Tecna said to Brett defiantly.**

** "That's right," Timmy told Brett courageously. "Archie doesn't owe you **_**one cent**_**!"**

** But Brett pushed Tecna & Timmy down to the ground.**

** "Ouch!" Timmy exclaimed.**

** "Hey," Tecna exclaimed. "now that hurts!"**


	15. Archie To The Rescue

**Archie To The Rescue**

**Tecna & Timmy began to sob bitterly from being pushed down.**

**"Hey, that's not kind," Archie scolded sharply. "you really should watch who you talk to! Tecna is the Princess of Zenith after all!"**

**"I don't care if she's the Queen of the Omega Dimension," Brett said to Archie. "Tecna is still a kid!"**

**"I know she is a kid, but at least I respect Tecna as a friend!" Archie said to Brett.**

**The parents of Tecna & the parents of Timmy appeared at the site.**

**"Okay, you two," Tobiah said to Archie & Brett bravely. "break it up! Break it up!"**


	16. Parental Step In

**Parental Step In**

**"Who do you think you are, my father?" Brett asked Tobiah.**

**"I may not be your father, but I am a father," Tobiah said to Brett sternly. "and I will stand up for my Timothy!"**

**"I warn you! I have magic powers!" Brett shouted.**

**"You can't do anything to my father!" Timmy shouted at Brett.**

**"Oh yes I can!" Brett shouted at Timmy.**

**Brett pulled out a dark magical relic and pointed it at Timmy's father.**

**"NO," Archie shouted furiously. "TAKE ME INSTEAD!"**

**Archie then jumped in and took the hit for Timmy's father.**

**"No," Timmy shouted in fear. "Archie!"**

**Tecna & Timmy raced over to Archie's side.**

**"Archie..." Tecna sighed sadly.**

**Archie lay on the playground flat upon his back.**

**Tobiah felt for a pulse on the young safety patroller.**

**"The boy's unconscious." Tobiah sighed gravely.**


End file.
